You Promised!
by SuNshInEmOnsTeR
Summary: They made a promise at a young age to protect and never leave each other but, the promise was broken when one had to leave. Megan now attends a posh school in London. She meets a guy with almost the same name as her childhood friend, but he too vanished.
1. Chapter 1: Thinking About You

Chapter 1: Thinking About You

"Happy Birthday!!!" my mom and step-dad yelled as they entered my room bearing a well decorated cake and large balloons.

I am Megan Anne Watson and today is the 29th of February. My 17th Birthday. Usually when it's someone's birthday they want to be treated with special treatment, or be thrown a luxurious birthday party with hundreds of people in attendance and receive expensive gifts but, honestly I'm not interested in all that glitzy sparkly "fun" parties.

Seeing that my actual birthday only takes place every 4 years, my mom feels the need to go all out for my special day. In spite of the numerous times I've explained to her in the past that I need not have a party, she still does it. I guess you can say I've given up on explaining to her because every time I do she goes into a teary eyed explanation how she just wants me to have and experience the things I was not able to before. When she does that I really can't do anything but to just let her do what she wants.

After sitting for what felt like forever in front of the mirror, the hired make up artist is finally done "beautifying" me. Don't get me wrong I love make up and feeling all dolled up but, when you have the make up artist I had you would understand where I'm coming from. The moment I was sat she began talking about this band her cousin is in and how amazing they are, when she had told me almost everything about them, she began ranting on about how gorgeous Edward Cullen is. Well newsflash missy Edward is a fictional character and Robert Pattinson is just portraying that character. They are NOT the same person! Besides he is so over rated. Sure he looks sweet but he is so not the most handsome guy in the world. Do you see now how tortured I felt.

As I was putting my last earing, my mum entered the room teary eyed. "Oh dear you look simply beautiful." she approached me and gave me a very tight hug.

Once I was let go she gave me one last look before she headed out the door "Meggy, please try and have fun tonight ok?" I simply nodded with that she gave me another heart warming smile.

The ball room of our massive house was filled with guests clad in tuxedos and beautiful gowns with smiles plastered on their faces as I entered the room. It always makes me feel uncomfortable having the the eyes of many look at me with such admiration. Sometimes I question my self whether or not the look they give me were of sympathy or sincere admiration, either way I didn't let their opinions about me bother me. I have always been a private person afraid to be too close or to be too attached to anyone and yet people still approach me wanting to be friends with me.

Four hours of "hello's" and "thank you's" exhausted me so I felt I needed to treat my self to a quiet break. I headed to the garden and sat by the bench facing the fountain. Somehow the sound of water flowing and splish splashing brings happiness to me. It reminded me of my younger years playing in the river and the one I long to see again. The boy that I wish to see again every time I blow the candles atop my cake. The only boy that I truly and dearly loved. _Danny Jones._

With closed eyed I reminisced laughing, running, and being with him. Oh how I miss those days. Oh how I wish to see him. Slowly I drifted off to sleep lying on the bench.

I woke up the next morning on my bed. The sun was blinding me as I opened my eyes. Now dressed in pyjamas, mind you my wonderful mother might have been responsible for the outfit change, I started down the stairs following the mouth watering scent of breakfast.

"Good morning ma'am, breakfast will be served momentarily."

I never enjoyed the idea of helpers at home but at times like these that I appreciate having them around.

Stella, the sweetest helper in the world, served me banana, strawberries and peaches crepe with whipped cream on top, just the way I like it.

"Are mom and dad still sleeping?"

"Yes ma'am, the guests departed really late so your parents didn't get to sleep till just a few hours ago." she replied while I forked the last bites of my breakfast.

"Oh alright. Well thank you so much for this. It's amazing." I said as I bounced of my seat.

"Oh Miss Megan your mom told me to remind you about your presents, you should open them." I frowned at the idea of opening every single crisply wrapped boxes.

I never understood why people wastes time wrapping gifts oh so perfectly when they all have the same faith; ripped and crumpled.

When I finished unwrapping every gift, I looked at all the items lying on the table sorted accordingly. Cosmetics, numerous perfume bottles, expensive chocolates, designer clothes and shoes, and jewelry. I can't believe how much these people spent just because its my birthday. I shook my head in disbelief at the mounds of stuff in front of me.

Even though I have all these expensive stuff in front of me, I was still disappointed because the only material thing that I asked for wasn't granted. A car.

Why not right? They can afford to get me one but why not? Well my mom is worried about my safety, so instead of my own car, she gave me my own chauffeur driving this bullet proof car......Great. I cant blame her though with our family situation it is crucial that I am protected.


	2. Chapter 2: Ordinary Day

Chapter 2: Ordinary Day

The next morning I awoke looking forward to attending school. I'm not a nerd but I really enjoy just sitting in class whether its listening to the lesson or looking off to the school grounds while day dreaming.

Taking a quick shower, I got dressed in my blue and white uniform and did my make up. As for my hair I let the wind dry and style it. I always find it more beautiful when the wind blows into my hair creating natural tousles in it.

As I entered the school ground I was greeted with my cheerful friends. Even though I am not very social, I still have a few friends that I enjoy being with. They are always there entertaining me and loving me. For some reason though I am somehow one of the most popular girls at school.

Students were scattered in halls and rooms, chatting, laughing and even arguing. One of the first things I do once I get to my class is checking the agenda on the board. Apparently we are learning the parts of the cells today. Interesting.

As the final bell rang everyone frantically headed to their classes while I sat comfortably next too the window with my two best friends nearby. Professor Sinclair entered the class wearing his usual coat and tie and of course his thick rimmed glasses.

"Alright kids listen up.." the students were to busy chattering so he wasn't heard. "Kids!" and he clapped his hands to get the students' attention. Finally they turned to face him.

"We have a new student joining us today," he motioned to the new student to enter. He entered the room with such confidence I have never seen before. The kind of confidence that "bad boys" have. " Class this is Daniel Alan," my head shot up when I heard his name "Smith".

Awww bollocks same name different last name. BOO!

My sudden movement caught his attention and is now looking straight at me. His eyes were piercing right through me as if looking into my soul. It was such an awkward feeling. I felt frantic not knowing whether to look away or preserve the eye contact.

"Mr. Smith please take a seat in front of Miss Watson," my jaw dropped when he pronounced my name. "Miss Watson please raise your hand" I shakily raised my hand. "And also Miss Watson would you kindly give this boy a tour of the school".

Fantastic just fantastic. This guy who happens to have the same name as my Danny is now sitting in front of me and Prof expects me to give this arrogant looking boy a tour? UGH!

Through out the entire class all I could think about is how I will start a conversation with Daniel. When the bell rang, he quickly stood up ready to get out the door. I had to move speedily or else I would have lost him.

"Hey wait up Daniel" I yelped and yet he didn't hear me. Either that or he just ignored me.

I called out again "Danny!" he quickly stopped in his track and spun around causing me to bump into him.

"Don't you dare call me that. Only the people I know call me that and you obviously don't know me" if looks could kill I would have died right there and then. The look he gave me was full of hatred which caused me to be mute for a while.

"What do you want anyway?"

"I....I'm Megan, you can call me Meggy and I can help you with the ins and outs of the school." I said with a shaky smile.

"Who said I needed help?"

"Well you're new here so obviously you are not yet familiarized with the surroundings." I pursed my lips and raised an eye brow indicating that I have won the argument.

With squinted eyes he replied "How many boyfriends have you had?"

"What?! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Sorry but I wont answer you. It is completely irrelevant unless you give me a reason as to why you want to know then maybe I'll tell you"

"Why you ask? Well let's just put it this way, you're annoying, forceful and spoiled. You always want to get your way. So I wanted to know how many blokes have put up with you because I feel bad for them. Is that a good enough reason?"

"Excuse me! How dare you!? I am offering my help and yet you give me this "I'm too good for you" attitude. You could have simply said a straight forward no instead of giving me all that crap" at this point I was really boiling up and livid.

He simply shrugged, turned around and walked off. Once he has walked a few yards he turned his head to look at me straight in the eyes and he smirked.

The rest of the day I was in such a bad mood because of him.


	3. Chapter 3: Walk in the Sun

_Daniel Alan Smith._

_Why!!?? This has been going on for a few days now and it's ridiculous._

_Why do they have to have the same name? They are complete opposites. He is such an arrogant prick who's nothing but trouble. He probably got expelled from his old school for committing some crime or something._

_Ugh what time is it anyway? WHAT! ? 2:40 am? No!_

_I'm gonna look like such a zombie later. This is so not good. I cant sleep and yet all I could think about is that guy. _

Realizing that I won't get any sleep at all not even an hours worth, I decided to just take a nice bubble bath until its for me to go to school. The warm silky fragrant water soothed my skin and relaxed every muscle in my body.

I lazily put on my uniform and then sat in front of the vanity mirror. I sighed loudly at the image being reflected and how ridiculously tired I looked. I shook my head and turned to cosmetics to solve my dilemma. Luckily the cosmetics reduced the zombie look I had earlier.

Once I finished I took my precious time walking down the stairwell. Since I had so much time I was able to eat breakfast which I rarely have on regular days. Not that I'm on some crazy food depriving diet but it's just that every morning I'm to lazy to grab anything to eat.

The driver dropped me off at the front of the school as usual. This is one of the reasons as to why I never enjoyed the idea of having a driver. Every time I step out the car everyone's eyes are directed towards my direction. I know what they're thinking. They're either envying me because I am such a lucky girl living like a princess or they think that I am a spoiled brat who is selfish, rude, bossy and can do nothing without any assistance. Honestly it hurts that they perceive me that way. Little do they know all I want is a normal life. I want to hang out with my friends, go to the mall , or eat out with out being followed by security.

"Nice ride princess" someone said from behind me followed by a chuckle.

I turned around to see who it was. None other than Daniel. I rolled my eyes and continued walking towards the school as quickly as I can.

"I always thought that teenagers always ask for a car on their birthday but, I guess yours came with a driver huh?" he said then laughed. He is now walking the same pace as me. I don't know why he's bugging me. What have I done to him? I mean clearly he is annoyed of me but why is he the one following me and talking to me.

"Oh come on princess aren't you going to talk? Is it that time of the month again?"

"Okay that's it what do you want!?" he looked at me surprised.

"Well Hello to you too."

"I said what do you want?" he smiled at me and shrugged. UGH!

"You know just trying to start a conversation"

"Well go talk to someone else I'm not in the mood" I started to walk again.

"So I'm right it's that time of the month again."

"No!"

"Well then if that's not it , what is it?"

"Nothing"

"Right..." he said through squinted eyes.

We finally reached our room as the bell was ringing.

"Right. Now leave me alone."

"Your wish is my command" he smiled and bowed at me as if he was my servant.

"Whatever"

I made my way to an empty seat right next to the window all the way at the back of the room. I noticed that there were the only two remaining seats and Daniel and I were the only ones unseated. Great that means I have to sit next to him. Just my luck.

"Just so you know I'm not following you but this..."

"Yeah yeah yeah just sit down and shut your trap. Okay?" I said cutting him mid sentence while I rested my head on my propped arm.

I was having a hard time paying attention to the lesson as my eye lids were uncontrollably shutting itself so I began doodling on my notebook to keep my self awake.

Ever since I was little I have always enjoyed sketching. Not everyone knows this about me but I have a passion for drawing landscapes to people to designing clothes to just random doodles.

Daniel Smith POV

I watched from the corner of my eye, she's doodling away while bopping her head to a tune in her head. I've got to admit her "doodles" really look artistic and fancy. There are swirls and intricate designs all over and some hard edged shapes here and there.

I realized that I've been watching her again, something I've been doing ever since I came here. I guess there is more to her than her bratty appearance.

Speaking of appearance, she doesn't look like her normal self. My eyes focused on her eyes and saw that underneath the make up, reveals her sleepless eyes. Maybe that's why shes been so grumpy. Maybe she's some kind of vampire. Vampires don't sleep right? Eh whatever.

Megan's POV

I automatically stood up when the bell rang making my way out to the back of the school.

"Megan Wait up." I ignored who ever it was calling out my name. I am to tired to even look back or talk to anyone right now. All I want is peace and quiet so I can rest. When I reached the big oak tree at the school yard, I sat comfortably. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree. I can feel my body shutting down as I fall asleep. For what felt like moments later a hand was softly shaking me "Megan?" I mumbled in reply.

"Megan. Wake Up. We're late for class" I was to tired to speak so I ignored the male voice.

The male voice has stopped talking next to me and I was asleep once again.

Daniel's POV

After looking for her everywhere I finally found her all the way at the back of the school sitting with her head against the tree. I sneakily made my way to her planning on startling her but when I saw that she was sleeping I simply sat next to her.

She looks so beautiful with her hair being blown by the wind and her beautiful face looking oh so peaceful.

I heard the faint sound of the bell from afar and I knew that I should wake her up or else we'll be late for our next class.

As lightly as possible, I started to shake her "Megan." all she said in reply was a mumble.

Great I thought. Just great.

"Megan Wake up. We're late for class." still nothing. I guess it can't be helped. All I can do now is wait for her to wake up. I sat patiently next to her listening to her quiet breathing. After 20 minutes I figured she would not be waking up any time soon so I bust out my i-pod and listened to some tunes.

That moment somehow felt so perfect. I smiled as I watched her furrow her eyebrows in her sleep. I don't know why but watching her makes me happy. Actually come to think about it, this has been the happiest I have been in a long while. In spite of the fact that we don't get along well or that we're constantly bickering, there's something about her that draws me to her. It feels as if I've known her for so long yet know nothing about her.

Megan's POV

For what felt like an eternity, I awoken not knowing where I was or what I was doing there.

I was looking at my surroundings trying to recall why I was there. When I looked to my side I saw _him._ My eyes grew wide in disbelief. What the heck is he doing here?

"What the heck are you doing here?" he quickly turned his head to face me

"Oh 'Ello did you sleep well?" he said with big smile on his face.

"Why are you here? What time is it?"

"Woah hold your horses will you? It's 15 minutes passed 1 so we obviously skipped 2 classes."

"And you're here why?"

"Oh that well uhh I don't know either, I tried waking you up though, but you were sleeping like a log"

I've never skipped a class before nor ever been late for a class so this is the first time EVER. I don't know if I would get in trouble or if they would call home and tell my mom that I missed classes. OH man I am so dead!

"You've never ditched before huh?"

"What?"

"I can see it in your face. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking that 'oh crap is the school going to call my parents, or am I going to get detention?'"

"Wow you're good," I said with a little laugh "So would I get in trouble?"

"Nope, since this is your first time nothing will happen BUT the second time they'll call your parents"

I simply nodded in reply and made an "o" with my mouth. We sat quietly for a while not knowig what to say or do.

"So is that why you were so grumpy earlier? Didn't get enough sleep?"

"actually I didn't get any sleep at all."

"At all? Not even a minute"

"Yep not even a minute."

"Wow." I paused "So what do you want to do now princess?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on. We already skipped school basically so why not make the best out of it right?"

He's right I mean I've never done this before so might as well do it with style right? I laughed at the thought of me jumping over fences and running for freedom.

"So what do you propose we do eh?" I said

he laughed at the evident new wave of excitement taking over me "I don't know you tell me, I'm new here remember?"

"Right, ooooohhh how about we go to this one pizza place down the street and then the park?"

he thought about it for a second "Sounds good to me" he then finished it off with a smile.

He led the way to the front gate hiding behind bushes whenever we hear a sound. Luckily there's no one guarding the gates at the moment or this won't be possible. Once we reached the gate we sprinted as fast as we could and headed for the lovely London street. I couldn't control the fit of laughter coming over me when I realized what I had just done.

"You know you're not as bad as I thought you'd be?"

"Oh is that good or bad?"

"Well I always thought you were this prim and proper kind of girl who would never dare do things like this. Come to think of it I would have never expected you to talk to me because I might not be good enough?"

"Honestly at first I thought you were some kind of delinquent that got expelled from school because you had that "look at me I'm so badass" confidence. But I guess I was wrong."

we strolled down the street as I tried to look for the pizza parlor. "HA! There it is!"

I almost sprinted to get inside the place and quickly gave my order.

" Ha ha look at you all excited for pizza"

"Oh yeah . See my parents would never let me eat out on restaurants without them so I'm always stuck with home cooking. I'm not saying the food at home is bad it's just that I don't know I want something different."

"You're weird."

"Great thanks"

When our order came we munched it down like hungry soldiers. I'm glad I did this. Even though it's only temporary freedom, at least I could say that I'm normal too, that I have had my rebellious side shown.

Whilst walking on the streets I saw a little shop with colorful knick knacks.

"Daniel let's go there, that place looks cool!" I dragged him along in to this shop where they had everything from tiny glass figurines to jewelries to toys. The store was called "SparKle"

I was fascinated with the feathery hats they had and massive sunglasses. We took pictures of each other whilst wearing ridiculous accessories. I was holding a silver brooch with flowers along green and purple rhinestones in it.

"Are you gonna get that?"

"Oh no. they don't take cards." I said with a disappointed tone

"Oh right. Well just wait for me outside I just need to pay for something okay?"

"Mhm" I obeyed him and minutes later he came out.

"Sorry if I made you wait."

"It's nothing"

"Here, I got this for you."

I gasped at what he was handing me. On the palm of his hand lay the beautiful brooch that I wanted to purchase.

"Daniel you shouldn't have. Really"

"Nah it's fine besides you paid for the food." I stared at him

"Well are you gonna take it or not?"

"Fine I'll take it. Thanks." I gave him a shy smile while I took the object from his palm. My finger tips touched his soft skin sending electric current to my body.

We ventured to the park and sat on the swings in silence.

"Hey I think we should go. It's already 3:30 and classes will be dismissed soon. So we should head back." he didn't say a word but simply nodded.

When we reached the front of the school my driver was already there waiting.

"Great he's here. I guess I gotta go." I looked at him and he had a blank face " Well I had great fun today. Definitely writing it down on my diary."

Realizing what I had just said we both started laughing.

"You should really go out more."

"Yeah I know." I sighed " Well I'll see you tomorrow okay?" with that I turned around and began walking to the car.

"Wait." I spun around to face him and he looked uneasy.

"Yes?"

he had his hand on his pocket when he pulled out an object. He gently picked up my wrist and began tying a leather bracelet with colorful beads.

" I want you to have that." he raised his arm and showed me his " See we match" he smiled shyly at me and then stared at his feet.

"Daniel.."

"Danny." I was confused with what he said and it was evident in my face.

"I mean you can call me Danny now."

"Oh really! Well DANNY thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

he nodded and looked away.

"I think your driver is waiting for you."

" Oh right , well goodbye."

And with a last smile we parted ways.


	4. Author's Note

**I know it seems like so far this fanfic is not Mcfly related But it soon will be.**

**A lot of things will be revealed concerning their history.**

**The story will soon be fathomable because right now with what's going on in the story it seems pretty vague.**

**And I will have an explanation as to why this is titled as "the Promise"**


	5. Chapter 4: Broken

Author's POV

The next day she woke up with a smile on her face. She unfastened the leather bracelet given to her by Danny before taking a shower. She noticed that on the back of the leather the words "A Walk in the Sun" are etched. With her fingertips she caressed the words and a smile crept up face. Slowly she began to realize her feelings for him, that in the deep crevices of her unwilling heart, she is finally feeling love for someone. With much joy and excitement she got dressed and quickly headed for school. But the happiness she's experiencing will soon vanish.

Megan's POV

I arrived at school hoping that I would see Danny there already but unfortunately he wasn't. I waited by the gate so that when he arrives I will be there to greet him but, he never came. When the bell rang I went to class praying that he would turn up late but the whole day passed and I was out of luck.

I lay on my bed thinking of what I would say to him the next time I see him. I know it's much to early for confessions but I feel like I need to let my feelings know specially now that we only have 2 months of school left. Different scenarios came to mind, after my confession he would stare at me longingly and slowly kiss me while fireworks go off in the background or after my confessions he would tell me how utterly in love he is with me then we drive off to the country side never to be seen again and live happily ever after. But things like that never really happen, so I gave up and went to sleep.

I came to school bright and early the next day but still he didn't come. The next day, and the following week was a no show. I grew worried if something had happened to him. It's not normal for someone to go AWOL for this long. The thought of me not being able him frustrated me. It affected me greatly. My social life, my attitude and my confidence. I don't know why but the idea of never seeing him scared me.

The kids from my class noticed the change in my attitude but I denied that something is wrong. How could he do this to me. How could he do everything so right and make me feel special and free then leave me hanging with no warning. I realized I was crying, crying over him. It's as if every guy I ever want to be with forever abandons me. The funny thing is they also happen to have the same name Danny.

I pushed away any feelings I have for him and tried to forget he ever existed. The brooch and bracelet he gave me now resides in a black box underneath my bed. I can't bare seeing those objects around and not be reminded of him, of my temporary freedom , of my first love.

1 Month Later

I am sitting here on the white plastic chair at this vast lawn wearing my blue graduation gown. Oh how I wished he was here. How I wished that he would magically appear and like a knight in shining armor taking me to a far away place. It's funny how much love I feel for him when in reality I know nothing about him. He's a complete stranger, someone who showed up to bring light to my life and quickly taking it back. Teasing me and hurting me.

In a way I am glad that the school year has ended and that I will now attend Imperial College of London. My parents and I have agreed that I will be allowed to live in my own flat and drive my own car. Seeing my transformation in the past 2 months, they felt that maybe it was time for me to have the freedom I have longed for. As much as my mom wanted to have a massive graduation party, I declined to have one. I know she knows what's going on with me. Like all mothers in the world they have some crazy psychic powers. They always know what's going on and I guess that's why she accepted my desire to not have a celebration but then I am obliged to attend my father's company party where all the artists and bands signed to my dad's recording company will be in attendance.

My mom decided to take me dress shopping for the company party and since they are willing to give so much freedom in college I had no choice but to tag along. I followed her going from rack to rack at Neiman Marcus, handing me dresses of different colors. The amount of clothes are now piled up high and I am worried whether she will make me try them all on, and my mom being the way she is, she made me try each and every one of them on. Designer clothings by Marchesa, Stella McCartney, Vera Wang, Balenciaga, Alexander McQueen, Alice Temperley (to name a few) were abundant in the pile.

"So tell me what happened?" out of nowhere my mom asked me.

"What do you mean?" I replied innocently.

"Come on now. I'm your mother you can't really hide anything from me. I know something happened 2 months ago because that's when your mood swings started."

I was quiet for a while then I stepped out of the dressing room dressed with new gown.

"So how about this one?" I said as I twirled.

She stood up and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Don't change the subject Megan" I looked down in defeat because I really don't want to remember him.

"Okay I'll tell you but, I have to warn you it's not as exciting as you might expect it to be."

she nodded and we both sit down.

"So there was this boy. He moved here in London about 2 and a half months ago. Mr. Sinclair assigned him to sit in front of me and to it off he assigned me to give him a tour of the school. See from what I saw on that first day I knew he was trouble. I thought he was probably some kind of delinquent you know. He was also the most arrogant and confident person I've ever seen. He was witty and quick with come backs and it was obvious we disliked each other but somehow we always talk to each other. From then on I have been having trouble sleeping and yet all I could think about was him. Then due to lack of sleep I headed to the school yard and fell asleep there. When I woke up he was there accompanying me and as if protecting me just in case someone comes along."

"So you skipped classes?" my mom cut me off

"Yeah I know I did but I was really tired and I didn't mean to." my mom laughed at me " Why are you laughing?"

"Well just so you know I'm not mad so don't get all defensive. I used to that when I was younger and I got in so much trouble for doing it. Sorry carry on."

"So we though 'okay since we already skipped two classes might as well skip the rest and do something fun' you know, I was scared as heck but for some reason I was willing to do anything as long as I was with him. We ate pizza and he bought this beautiful brooch and bracelet from this weird store. I know it doesn't sound exciting but for me it was perfect. I wanted that day to last and spend more time with him. But I didn't know that that would the last time I'll ever see him. It's just upsetting mom. It's kind of like what happened with Danny Jones."

My mom gave me a comforting smile and wrapped her arm around me.

"Oh Meggie Poo, whatever happened between you and these two Dannys are completely different. We both know that Jones had a family emergency and had to leave. I know he promised he would never leave you but he had no choice it was a life or death situation and you have to understand that. What happened with Danny Smith on the other hand needs some great explaining. He did some crazy vanishing act. But you see there's plenty more fish in the sea and it's up to you who you will catch."

I nodded absorbing the encouraging words.

"I think we're done here huh? Ill help you pick up those dresses"

"Uhhh which one exactly am I getting?"

my mom looked at me puzzled "Well all of them of course. You just simply looked beautiful in all of those dresses."

my eyes grew wide seeing that there's about 25 designer dresses on that pile. It can't be helped though , when she decides on something it can't be changed.


	6. Chapter 5: Misery Business

I was hesitant to attend my dad's company party partly because I'm not fond of gatherings but most importantly I was hesitant because tonight will be the night where he will introduce me as part of Watson Record Company. The spotlight will be all on me, making me the center of the attention which I greatly dislike but I'll just have to suck it up. I won't exactly be a major entity in the company since I will only be my dad's apprentice. Since I am technically the only heir to his business empire, he feels the need to hone my skills in order to take over the company in the future. Honestly, I'm not too keen with the idea of me running a major company but that won't happen at least 25 years from now.

For the time being I am waiting clad in navy colored floor length Alice Temperley dress sparkling as the light illuminated the gems and metallic embellishments on my gown. Soft curls framed my face while the rest is up in an intricate bun. I stood nervously in the dark corner near the stage waiting for my father to call out my name.

"And I would like to introduce to you, a new addition to Watson Records, my very own lovely daughter, Megan"

I felt a lump in my throat as I made my way towards the stage. Once I reached the mic stand, all the words I had planned to say escaped my brain when I saw the crowd awaiting for me to speak. For a moment I looked over them breathing heavily but after what felt like years I finally cleared my throat and began.

"I am deeply honored to now be part of Watson Records. It feels just as if it was yesterday that I entered those glass doors and experienced my first dose of the chaos of the music business. I will do my best to educate my self with the ins and outs of the business in order to serve the company better.

Thank you." the crowd began to applaud and I felt my cheeks blushing even more.

I stepped aside to allow my father to speak again.

"I am aware that you are all dying for me to shut up," the crowd roared in laughter " But I have yet another special surprise for you all. I'd like you all to welcome, our newest chart topper and newly signed band, McFly!!" he gestured his hand towards the black curtains as we waited for the band to come out. Mcfly huh? Never heard of 'em. I guess I have a lot of catching up music wise. I was watching how enthusiastic the crowd became when the group stepped out. I watched as a blond haired guy grinned towards the crowd followed by a guy with a brown mullet. A few steps behind the two was a fairly young looking teenager with a shy facade. I was surprised at how young they all looked but I was more surprised when the last member stepped out. There in front of me stood Danny Smith with his usual grin waving confidently at everyone present. My heart stopped beating and my hands got clammy. It felt as if the whole world stopped, and all I could hear was his voice speaking happily on the microphone.

I can't believe my eyes, right there in front of me was the guy I have fallen in love despite the fact that I've only known him for such a little time. I guess this is the explanation I've been looking for all this time. It wasn't because he despised me, it wasn't because he wanted to hurt me, but it was because he was in this band and he had to be away to focus all his attention to it. Somehow even though now I know the reason behind his vanishing act I am still sad and hurt. If he really cared or thought of me during those 2 months, he would have visited me or tried to contact me, but who am I to expect anything when we only spent one happy day together.

I was about to exit the stage hoping to get away before he sees and recognizes me but a hand caught my arm "Megan I want you to meet the boys" my dad said. My heart skipped a beat and slowly I turned around to greet them.

"Hi there I'm Tom" he said while sticking out his hand . "Hello I'm Megan."

The guy with the mullet simply said "'Ello there I'm Harry" and walked away

I saw Danny a few feet away talking to my father and they were laughing loudly.

Someone close by cleared his throat which caught my attention

"Oh sorry. I'm Megan." I smiled at him while sticking out my hand. I noticed that he blushed when I smiled at him. "I...I'm Dougie." he said nervously. " Well it's nice meeting you Dougie."

he nodded weakly. I noticed that he had some weird ear piercing. "Woah that looks painful!" I said while pointing at his piercing. "Oh This ...yeah it did hurt specially when they're stretching it out for the next size up."

I made a face when he said "stretching it out" I can imagine how painful it would feel like stretching out the ear to fit those barrel looking things. "So why did you get it?"

he was looking around as if fishing for an answer and when he couldn't he looked at me straight in the eyes and shrugged. We both started giggling and that's when he came into the picture.

"What are you guys laughing....Megan? What are you doing here?" Danny asked.

I grew nervous when he said my name. I was unable to talk. Dougie was looking at the two of us back forth. After a long pause. "Uhh Danny she's Megan our boss' daughter Megan." Dougie finally said.

Danny's mouth opened a little and looked a bit shocked. "Well it's nice to see you again" he said quickly while shaking my hand then he left immediately. I was surprised by his reaction. I was expecting something more. I needed something more than just a few words. I wanted him to sound enthusiastic to see me again, I wanted him to hug me and say that he missed me so much, but then why would he?

I sat next to my father as the food was being served. I didn't want to eat but it was impolite not to. I nibbled absentmindedly while constantly gazing over Danny. He laughed heartily along with his friends. The site of him made me sick in the inside so I skipped dessert and headed to the courtyard. There I was able to clear my head and escape, escape him. I crouched down by a pond with a fountain and watched the sky's reflection. The stars sparkled like gems in the sky. It was so beautiful. I began to swirl the water feeling the cold water in my hands.

"May I join you?" the voice startled me causing me to lose my balance the person caught me by the elbows just in time before I hit the water beneath me. "Sorry if I startled you. Are you alright?"

"I...I … Yeah I'm fine thanks." I stuttered.

"Why are yo here by yourself?" Dougie asked.

"I'm not really into parties or socializing scene you know." I paused and I looked at him " Crowds scare me."

"Oh gotcha. I know what you mean. That's why I'm here too. I'm really awkward so talking to people is not something I enjoy and besides I always end up saying something offensive."

Dougie and I spent the majority of the night talking and laughing about almost anything. He was such a nice guy and has an amazing sense of humor, dirty but funny. I went home feeling joyful in spite of being let down by Danny's cold treatment towards me. I didn't see him nor wanted to see him for the rest of the night and I'm glad I didn't because I got to spend time to know Dougie.


	7. Chapter 6: Lies

Danny's POV

The cheers were deafening as each one of us stepped out off the black curtain. I couldn't help myself from grinning but who cares I'm having the time of my life. I'm finally living the dream that I've had ever since I can remember. I just wish she was here to see me. The one that I've been looking for for so long. The one I love. Cassie.

Cassie was the most beautiful person I have ever met. Even though we were young when we first met I knew ever since then that she was the one that I wanted to be with. How ever much I wanted to be with her and not leave her I had to, I had no choice. All I am wishing for now is to see her again and tell her how much I love her. Tell her how sorry I am for leaving her and breaking my promise.

After giving my thanks to everyone the crowd applauded some more. Our boss, Mr. Charlie Watson, congratulated each one of us and even spoke to me. I was a nervous wreck when he talked to me since he is the BIG MAN I ought to behave properly. When our conversation ended I spotted Dougie speaking to a chick. I couldn't see her face properly due to the lighting and due to the fact that she slightly had her back on me.

I heard the two of them laughing as I approached them so I decided to butt in.

"What are you guys laughing.." when I saw the girl's face I was surprised "Megan? What are you doing here?"

My heart started beating fast. I don't know why I feel this way every time I am near her. It's as if I am happy to see her yet at the same time terrified. She didn't reply to me and instead stared at me coldly.

"Uhh Danny she's Megan our boss' daughter Megan." Dougie said.

I couldn't believe it, the girl that I avoided after that day we skipped classes together just so happens to be the daughter of our boss.

"Well it's nice to see you again" I said as quickly as possible while shaking her hand. I needed to get away from her if not the feelings I had for her would return and I wouldn't want that to happen. I walked away and joined the guys as we headed to our seat. I tried my best to act normal and as if nothing had happened but my eyes can't stop glancing at her.

Suddenly when I was about to glance at her again I noticed that she wasn't in her seat anymore. My eyes darted from every corners of the room but she was nowhere to be found. As much as I wanted to see her, I forced my self to not go looking for her. Ever since that day we skipped class I knew I was feeling something for her. I loved her but I shouldn't. I love Cassie more and that is why I have to stay away from Megan, besides it's never ideal to have a relationship with the boss' daughter.

Megan's POV

"Did you enjoy yourself last night Meggie?" my mom asked whilst having a late breakfast.

"Somewhat. I wish you were there though."

"Yeah I wish I was there too but it was Barbara's 40th birthday so I had to be there you know. So...." my winked

"So what?"

"Anyone caught your fancy?"

I rolled my eyes at her I knew she was going to say that.

"Well actually Danny was there." I said without emotion.

"Danny as in Danny from school? What was he doing there?!" she said angrily although there were hints of excitement in her voice too.

"Yes that Danny. Well turns out he's in this band called Mcfly and yeah he's like the guitarist and singer or something"

"Wow impressive. What did he say? Did he give you a hug or a peck on the cheek?"

"Uhhh nope. All he said was 'Oh nice to see you again' then walked away."

"Oh ouch. That's horrible."

"Yeah tell me about it." I said finishing my food. " Well I'll go now I'm supposed to be at the office in half an hour."

At the office

I arrived just in time at my dad's office with 10 minutes to spare. I sat patiently inside the spacious room as I wait for my father to arrive. I would be getting my "assignment" today as part of my training. I was really curious what that task would be but I was destructed by the furniture in the room. The room had numerous chairs and a big oak table along with shelves and expensive light fixtures. The room looked very homey but still professional. I was admiring one of the paintings on the wall when the door suddenly opened. My dad came in and I stood. Following my dad was some guy I've never seen before and....and... McFly. Ugh.

"Have a seat. Have a seat." my dad said while gesturing to the empty chairs. So that explains the unsual amount of chairs here.

Dougie sat next to me and whispered "Hey are you following me?" and he smirked.

I chuckled at his question "Yes as a matter of fact. I just can't get enough of you" I said with a smile.

His eyes squinted as he tried to hold his laughter in then my father began to talk.

"So as I told you Megan, I would be giving you a task in order to know the 'business'." I looked at him nodding " Seeing that Mcfly here are just about the same age as you I figured it would be best for you to work with them and learn how to handle an artist or for this matter a band. You will be accompanying them during their t.v guestings and shows while observing how Fletch here manages their schedule and keeping them on track." My mind began to race when I learned that I would be tagging along with them. That means I would have to see and talk to Danny constantly! It's already hard enough for me to avoid looking at him right now, how much more if I have to see him everyday! Just my luck.

"Is everything understood?"

"Yes"

"I'm glad. Well you'll start today. They don't have anything planned out for today so you can get to spend time with them to get to know who you will be working with. You will be working from 8 to 7 mondays through fridays. Its only going to be for two months seeing that you will be starting Uni soon. I hope you learn a lot and enjoy this assignment."

I smiled at him and thanked him even though in reality I was dying to scream and have a bitch fit but luckily I was able to stop myself.

We all stood in unison and proceeded to the door. I followed them out with Dougie in front of me. We stopped in our tracks when Fletch faced us and began to speak.

"Since it's almost lunch time I think it's best to head out to eat and there we can talk about tomorrow's plans. What are you guys in the mood to eat?"

The guys yelled out different kinds of food at the same time.

"Woah okay forget I asked you four. Megan? What do you wanna eat?"

I couldn't think of anything to say besides I'm still full from my very late breakfast. The three of them looked at me waiting for me to speak. Danny on the other hand was texting on his phone not paying attention to me.

"Umm.. well... how about Italian?"

"Sounds good to me." Fletch said

we continued walking except this time Dougie was walking right next to me.

"Good call there. I feel like eating spaghetti bolognese today" Dougie whispered.

"OH good you guys were giving me killer stares there."

"Well you see food is very serious subject in this band."

"OH?"

We got inside a van which luckily fit all of us inside. I sat in between Dougie and Harry at the back. I've never felt so squished in between two guys before and must I say it was very uncomfortable. The van was awkwardly silent. I guess hunger shuts them up. I laughed at the thought but then again it might be true.

The van finally reached it's destination, a small family owned Italian restaurant called Castello's Bistro. The guys ordered eagerly. They were acting like starved kids and this would be a rare feast.

Their voice filled the small restaurant as they laughed and joked about random ideas while eating. I watched how carefree they were and it made me somewhat jealous. They are so lucky to be doing something that they are so passionate about.

"Alright lads..."

"And lady!" Tom blurted out

"Sorry" Fletch said apologetically

"Its cool"

"Where was I.. oh right tomorrow you guys will be on popworld then after that you will be doing some radio interviews then we're off to a show in Astoria."

I took out my planner and started to jot down the plan for tomorrow.

"Don't worry about tomorrow's schedule for now Megan okay? Just tag along and get to know the lads then on Monday I will give you the schedule for next week and there you can add anything that comes up." he said nicely and I nodded in response.

The room grew quiet again as we fished for things to talk about.

"Oh yeah congratulations, I heard you graduated with honors" Tom said to start a conversation

"oh thanks"

"From what school?" Harry ask. Uh-oh this would be intersting.

"Uhh I graduated from Trinity Academy."

everyone had there wide eyes on me.

"Danny didn't you go there?"

I watched him anxiously for his answer.

"Uh yeah just for two weeks though."

"Did you guys see each other there?" harry followed through.

His eyes darted to me and that was the first time we looked at each other since last night.

"Uh no. I was loner. No one wanted to talk to me because they thought I was some kind of delinquent."

When he finished speaking he looked at me again. I can't believe he just denied us ever meeting at school. I can't believe he would lie about something as petty as that and most importantly I can't believe how much of a jerk he is. Why in the world is he acting this way.

"Yeah I'm surprised that school admitted you Dan since its such a posh school, and with your grades you know." Harry said and everyone laughed.

We drove back to the Watson Records Building where my driver was waiting for me. I wanted to go home. Seeing Danny makes me furious and if I don't leave I might say something offensive. So this how you wanna play huh Danny? Well guess what two can play this game. Ignore me and deny me then so be it because I can do worse than you. You watch.


	8. Chapter 7: Poker Face

Danny's POV

Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse this comes along. We were called in for a quick meeting with the boss. I have no idea what it will be about but I hope it's something good, but as usual I am wrong. Not only is it wrong but its horrible news not for the whole band though, just for me. When we arrived at his office Megan was already inside waiting. I didn't know what she was doing there but then the boss is her father so she can be there whenever she wants. Anyway, Dougie sat next to her and they where whispering to each other. It seems like they are getting along really...really well which made me somewhat jealous. I looked away from them, and I thought 'Danny pull yourself together. Just ignore her, avoid her if necessary do whatever it is possible so you won't fall for her again. Geeeezzz.'

the boss began to speak to her about some task she needs to do as part of her training. I wasn't really paying that much attention to what he was saying but something caught my attention.

".......You will be accompanying them during their t.v guestings and shows while observing how Fletch here manages their schedule and keeping them on track." my eyes probably bulged out when he said that. What the hell?! I can't do that! No no no no! But I have no choice. Oh man this is so not good. Now she will be following us around that's just intense. I'll have to avoid her twice as much because if not everything will go down hill.

Once the meeting ended we all headed out the door. It was lunch time and being a member of Mcfly means having a big appetite. Fletch asked us what we wanted but when we ended up yelling different kinds of food so he turned to Megan to decide. The rest were watching her, waiting for her decision. I on the other hand was trying to fulfill my job of disregarding her existence, so I started "texting" but in reality I was just pushing random buttons.

The ride to the restaurant was the most awkward car ride EVER! Luckily our destination was only a few blocks away from the building.

We made our orders and in no time our food arrived. It seemed as if the guys' spirits were lifted once the food came. The guys were now chatting cheerfully until Fletch began announcing our plans for tomorrow. Megan started to jot down the schedule but Fletch stopped her and told her to just tag along tomorrow.

Again awkward silence filled the room but genius Tom just had to start a conversation about something I never want to talk or hear about.

"Oh yeah congratulations, I heard you graduated with honors" Tom started

"oh thanks" she looking down as she blushed

Harry followed up the questions with "From what school?" No! Not that.

Her eyes darted towards my direction and hesitantly answered "Uhh I graduated from Trinity Academy"

they all looked at her surprised. They probably recognized the name of the school. No please don't say, I hope they don't notice... "Danny didn't you go there?" damn!

I looked at her straight in the eyes as I fished for an answer. What should I say? Should I tell them the truth? If I do then they would ask more questions as to why I have been treating her coldly. But if I lie then Dougie might be suspicious since I was surprised to see her yesterday. But then again he might just forget our encounter last night.

It took me a while to answer. I can feel that she's anxious to hear my answer. I don't want to hurt her nor disappoint her but in order to get rid of my feeling for her I have to hurt her. That way she would keep her distance and realize that I wasn't the guy she expected me to be.

So I lied.

"Uh no. I was loner. No one wanted to talk to me because they thought I was some kind of delinquent." I finally said.

She looked at me in disbelief. I sense that I hurt her greatly and I won't blame her if she ends up hating me besides that was my point in lying. I want her to hate me, I want her to despise so I can focus my love for Cassie. I don't want Megan, a girl I barely know ruin the love I have for my childhood love. With Megan everything felt so natural, so easy. I cant allow myself to fall in love that quickly. Either way she'll get hurt.


	9. Chapter 8: Breathe

Megan's POV

The next morning I woke up bright and early. I know what I'm about to do is really immature but you know what it just might work. Normally I take a little over 30 minutes getting ready but today is different. I decided I would look as "attractive" as I can be. I want him to notice me and regret that he ever neglected me. You probably think that I'm trying to win him but in actuality I am trying to make him jealous, then lure him until he realizes he likes me then the best part...i will reject him.

I put on a floral high waisted mini skirt with a peach ruffle blouse. I accessorised with a pearl necklace and white sandals and as for my I hair, I made a braid around my head which appeared like a head band while still keeping my side swept bangs. The look was a picture perfect summer outfit and it was all thanks to my wonderful wardrobe collection. A collection of gifts and clothing brought by my mom during her never ending shopping sprees.

I was told to meet them at the main building and when I arrived they were already there waiting. The boys were standing next to the van while Fletch was talking on his phone. My driver pulled up behind the van and when I stepped out I tried my best imitation of those actresses in movies where they are looking down then gracefully stepping out of the car while putting their sunglasses on. It probably doesn't make sense but it did in my head. When they saw me their jaws dropped. I smiled shyly trying to convey an innocent facade. I made my way towards them and they were looking at me from head to toe. Personally I dislike it when guys look at me like that but like I said today is different.

"Hi" I said as sweetly as I could

each one of them swallowed struggling to speak.

Fletch finally finished the conversation on his cellphone and joined the group.

"Alright everyone's here right?" he looked at each of us and nodded "Hop on and lets get moving were gonna be late."

like the previous car ride, this was intensely awkward. To top it all off it was hot and the van smelled like....boys.

After what felt like an hours, we arrived at the studio where the boys will be doing a t.v guesting. We entered through the back entrance where the staff was waiting for us. I kept a close distance to Fletch in order to get every work detail down. Each of the staff members had radio clipped on to them for easy communication. The assistants led the boys to the dressing room while Fletch and I proceeded to the studio floor.

"We will set up the instruments on that side of the stage giving them enough space to move around and what not...." one of the floor directors said pointing to the left side of the stage "We already have the backing track up and ready if needed..."

"That won't be necessary, the boys prefer to play live. I'll have the boys down for sound check that way your people can have the lighting direction ready." Fletch said sternly and professionally.

As we were walking to the dressing room to meet the guys his phone began to ring "Uhm can you tell the boys to go down for sound check 'cause I gotta take this, its a radio station." he said wuickly and I obeyed.

I caught the guys mocking about when I entered the dressing room and once they spotted me they got quiet.

"Ummm Fletch said you guys have to go down for sound check." I felt weird telling them that, it's as if they were my workers and I was the boss.

Harry saluted at me and said "Yes ma'am" while Tom simply said "Got it"

the other two on the hand kept quiet and followed Harry and Tom.

Danny still hasn't said a word to me nor has he looked at me. It was frustrating me that my plan isn't working. I guess I have to step it up a bit but I don't know how that will work out since I have to follow Fletch like a stalker.

While the boys were away for sound check, Fletch began my actual training. He said that it is necessary for an artist manager to be really involved in making sure that everything will go smoothly.

I have to estimate the duration of an interview in order to stay on schedule. Every single minute is valuable so it is important to manage it wisely.

Once the guys finished sound check, the show started with an interview. The interview was followed by a live performance of their latest single. Seeing that I lack any knowledge of the current music scene, I forgot to do research on the most important thing, the artist I'm working for. I had no idea what the name of their new single was until the hosts announced it. Apparently the song title is, _Obviously. _How ironic.

The moment they started playing the crowd gone wild singing along to the tune. It was difficult for me to hear a thing. I was so overwhelmed by their adoring fans but once I heard Danny's singing voice I was captivated. I couldn't take my eyes off him but the lyrics struck me hard,

_'coz obviously she's out of my league_

_and how can I win she keeps dragging me in_

_And I know I never will be good enough for her_

_No no, Never will be good enough for her_

Funny. The song described exactly how I felt at the time for Danny except he wasn't a girl. It saddened me that I couldn't have him. He was so out of my reach. There are so many girls out there even more attractive than me so there is no way in hell he would pick me. There's nothing to like about me. I have no personality and we're complete opposites: he likes to socialize, knows a lot about music, he's funny, talented and he knows how to have fun. I on the other hand knows nothing about the world. I'm am so sheltered, protected and private that no one knows the real me.


	10. Chapter 9: Help Yourself

**Danny's POV**

**A month has passed already. One more month to go and I will soon be free of her. I will finally be able to focus on everything else that doesn't relate to her. For the past month my mind has been occupied by her beauty, her smile, her laugh, and the fact that every time I see her my insides does a back flip and I find my self falling deeper in love with her. It's not her fault I feel this way, it's not like she's luring me towards her, in fact she hasn't even spoken to me nor looked at me for weeks now. Maybe I'm over analyzing things but I can feel that she's avoiding me. I can't blame her, I've been a massive jerk towards her. Somehow the distance between us terrifies me. I know this is what I wanted, for her to forget ever knowing me, but why does it hurt me every time she goes the opposite direction when she sees me?**

**Megan's POV**

**So I only have one more week of training with Fletch and I would be college bound. The past 2 months have been, must I say, intense. Not only was the training work intensive but the fact that I decided to completely isolate myself from Danny is brutal. All the planning for "revenge" was a bust and only lasted for about a week. I realized that maybe there's a reason as to why he's acting that way. I am not trying to justify his actions or anything but the way he's treating me is quiet refreshing in a way. Almost everyone I have met have always treated me nicely, not because they truly liked me but because my dad is wealthy and influential.**

**The laborious training has eaten up every bit of summer I have. Yeah I may have weekends off but during those times I am knackered that I couldn't pull myself to do anything fun. So far I have learned to manage time, schedule dates and not have anything overlap, check with the studio if the equipment are up and functioning, and of course keeping the guys on task at all times. At first avoiding him was difficult but after a while I got used to it. Sometimes I avoid him without really noticing it.**

**Spending time with the guys wasn't really all that bad. I have become close friends with Dougie. Seeing that were almost about the same age made it easy for us to relate. Also his sense of humor just entertains me. It's out of this world. He never seize to amaze me with his naughty jokes and crazy antics. Oh man I'm gonna miss him once this training ends.**

**Speaking of training, once it ends dad said I can finally move in to my own flat and get to see my very own car!! I think I forgot to mention that I got my license about two weeks ago!**

************************************

**"Meggie!!!! you're leaving me. How could you do this to me?!" Dougie said dramatically and I just rolled my eyes at him.**

**"Oh please stop being so dramatic you're embarrassing me"**

**"Yeah Doug you're making a scene" Harry butt in**

**did I mention that we are currently in a restaurant having my end of training celebration.**

**"You guys are heartless, you should pity me because I'm not gonna see Meggie anymore!"**

**"Geez Doug I'm not dying besides I can still see you. You can visit and we can hang out" I said as I hooked my arm to his while smiling. It's true Dougie and I are so close that people might actually mistake us for lovers. Hahaha yeah right! I can assure you we are not. We're just like siblings who bicker at each other yet still sweet.**

**"Sweet. Expect to see me often then."**

**the others looked at Dougie shaking their heads.**

**The rest of the night was spent laughing, chatting, singing and even some dancing. Danny left early, apparently he was tired. I tried to not let it affect me but it was difficult not to since this will be the last time we'll see each other.**

**…........or so I thought.**

*************************************

_**A little girl dressed in a floral dress ran across the field.**_

_**The breeze blow her brown hair**_

_**Tears streaming down her rosy cheeks**_

_**A little boy ran to her and grabbed her hand**_

_**both stopped and gestured for her to sit on the flower filled ground**_

_**the boy took a flower and placed it on her hair**_

_**He smiled at her**_

**"_Stop crying I'm here now._**

_**You know I'll always be here to protect you"**_

_**he said**_

**"_Promise?" _**

**"_I promise" he reassured._**

*****************

**I woke up with tears in my eyes**

**"Danny you promised. You promised you'll always be here."**

**my breathing became strained**

**Heart aching.**

**I breathed deeply and tried to calm myself**

**Once successful I took a warm shower to calm me down even more.**

**As I got dressed I filled my head with "happy" thoughts**

**today my life will finally start**

**today I can live it to the fullest**

**no strings attached**

**I am free and I can be me.**


	11. Chapter 10: Straight to Hell

**It was eerily quiet when I walked out my room.**

**Not a sound can be heard throughout the house and that never happens.**

**I walked down the stairs calling out my parents name.**

**"Hello? Yooohooo anyone home?"**

**I was starting to feel a bit scared.**

**I was afraid that I would find my parents dead and there's a serial killer inside the house somewhere.**

**When I reached the entry room I saw numerous balloons tied together by a big red bow.**

**Attached to the balloons is a shiny silver object.**

**I approached the object to get a clearer view.**

**Still no sound was made.**

**I gasped**

**the shiny little object are keys.**

**"Go ahead take it."**

**I jumped when I heard the voice.**

**When I turned around I saw my parents brightly smiling at me.**

**"Geeez you could've given me a heat attack!"**

**both of them laughed**

**"Well go ahead take it. It's yours. The car is outside" my dad got quiet and made a face.**

**"Whats wrong?"**

**"Well I'm not sure if you'll like it...you know the car is pretty ancient."**

**"Oh please as long as its works I'm fine with it. At least I'll have my own" I said with a smile**

**"Alright if you say so"**

**My mom took my hand as we walked out the door to see my car.**

**"Close your eyes" she whispered and I obeyed.**

**I am so anxious to see my very own car..**

**moments later my mom whispers again "Open your eyes sweetheart"**

**my jaw dropped at the car in front of me**

**a beautiful cherry red 1964 Mustang.**

**I jumped and hugged both my parents**

**"Oh my God! I love it!!"**

**"Well what are you waiting. Take it for a spin besides were going to your new pad"**

**I laughed at how my dad is trying to sound hip.**

**I hopped into my very own car and caressed the soft leather seats.**

**I noticed that it has been upgraded and has GPS attached.**

**I followed my dad's car leading to my own place.**

**I can't wait to move in and decorate the place.**

**The moment I saw where my dad's car stopped**

**I was mesmerized**

**it was a white three storey Victorian style style condominium with a garden filled with flowers**

**I stepped out off my car to get a better view of my new residence**

**I hooked arms with my dad as he led me the way to the front step.**

**It truly is captivating.**

**The inside of the house has a variety of colors: blue, yellow, green and lavender all with grayish under tones.**

**I already have a vision of how I would decorate the house.**

**I was in envisioning every detail I would put into my house that I didn't notice that my dad was speaking to me.**

**"Megs I have to go I have a meeting to attend."**

**I nodded in response**

**"It's okay if I leave you here right. If you need anything just call me and I had my assistant bring in catalogs so you can choose the furniture and what not so just make a list of what you'll need and I'll have it delivered." he pecked my cheek before departing.**

**I grabbed a few catalogs and brought it with me upstairs. There are 4 rooms upstairs. I thought I could turn one of them into a large closet/ dressing room and another room into a study. Of course the biggest one would be my room and the extra one would be a guest room.**

**I perused the catalogs and marked the ones I want and for which room.**

**Mirrors, beds, tables, chairs, shelving, kitchen ware, utensils, trash bins, light fixtures, rugs, baskets, appliances, ….....and the list goes on. Wow I never knew how much I needed this much to fill up a house. Bleh.**

**My stomach growled and that's when I noticed that it was already dark outside.**

**I decided to head out to grab sushi**

**I sat by myself watching as different kinds of sushi tantalize me**

*************************

**A few days later all my furniture and appliances arrive at my house. I was so over whelmed by how much stuff are now in my living room. I don't how or where to begin since there's just so much. Moments later a group comprised of 5 women and 4 men came knocking on my door dressed in uniform.**

**"Sorry... May I help you?"**

**"Actually ma'am your father sent us to help you for today."**

**I think my eyes began to sparkle when that man said that. I felt relieved .. oh how I love my parents.**

**The decorating wasn't finished but at least every furniture are in place. I stayed up all night finishing as much as I could till I'm completely knackered. The next day I was able to finish everything from the little figurines on the shelves to the clothing on the dressing room to throwing all the trash from the packagings. It was only mid day when I finished so I treated myself to ice cold lemonade at the garden. I had a whole pitcher to myself while I kicked back. I sat there in peace as the warm summer sun shone on me.**

**I guess I spoke too soon about the peace because out of no where a football came flying towards me hitting me in the head and ricocheting to my pitcher shattering it on the ground.**

**"Are you freaking kidding me? What the hell?!"**

**A round of Uh-ohs can be heard from the other side of the fence. I grabbed the ball and headed to the front door because I know they'll come to retrieve the ball.**

**I was furious. I mean I bet it was an accident but they ruined a perfect relaxation break plus they .**

**I was tapping my foot waiting for them to come knocking on my door.**

**In no time I can hear a few guys arguing whether who should knock**

**"No you knock you're the one who kicked it."**

**"No you! It was you who wanted to play."**

**it took them a few minutes of bickering and shoving that I decided to just open the door and confront them.**

**"Okay that's enough!" I said with a hand on my waist**

**Silence filled the space between us as we recognized each others faces.**

**There standing in front of me was Danny Smith and Dougie Poynter.**

**"Meggie? What are you doing here?" Dougie asked**

**"I live here and please don't tell me this ball belongs to you because I will so kill you."**

**both guys swallowed and made a face.**

**"Ugh ," I threw the ball towards them "You know you broke my pitcher you'll have to replace that."**

**"Dan will replace it wont you Rat boy ?"**

**Danny hit Dougie in the head**

**"How about you replace it since you're the retard who can't kick"**

**"Mate its your ball not mine"**

**"Alright just forget it do you guys wanna come in for lemonade or something... I think I have another pitcher." I said while glowering at them**

**they nodded their heads and entered my home.**

**"Woah" they said simultaneously.**

**"You're place looks rad. You know this is perfect you living next to us because now I can see you everyday" Dougie said**

**"Perfect for you not for her. You'll just annoy the crap outta her."**

**I caught Danny's eye as he was speaking. For a moment we held the stare before he winced**

**"On second thought I think I'll head out Tom asked me to help him with something" Danny said**

**Just when I thought that Danny and I could speak again he changes the mood and ruins the moment.**

**The rest of the day was spent chatting with Dougie and listening to him tell me how glad he is that I live next door to him. That night I couldn't help but think how awkward it will be having the boy I like but could never have living next door.**

**Danny's POV**

**Wow could I get any more unlucky? Just when I thought I would be Megan-free she comes living next to us.**

**Ugh I don't even know what I'm gonna do at Tom's I just made an excuse so I can get out off there.**

**"Hey mate can I stay here for a bit?"**

**"Uh do I have a choice you're already here." Tom replied , " What happened now? Girl trouble again"**

**"........ kindof" Tom raised an eyebrow at my answer, " Well there's this girl and I really like her.."**

**"So what's the problem?" Tom intruded**

**"You see I met her months ago at school and we made an instant connection even though we only spent like a day together but the thing is..... I don't want to like her"**

**Tom gave me a "what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about" look**

**I sighed loudly "Arg this is so frustrating. When I was younger there was this girl and I promised her that I'll never leave her and that I'll always protect her but we had family problems so mum and I had to leave. Ever since then I swore to myself I would find her because she was my I guess … first love so when I met the girl from school I felt guilty because I feel like I'm betraying myself"**

**" So how come you've had girlfriends before if you feel that way?" Tom asked**

**"i have no idea, something feels different, something so familiar yet so unknown to me. I feel like I've known for a long time even thought I know nothing about her." I said with so much strain in my voice**

**"Dan I really hope you figure this whole thing out. Maybe you talk to this girl you met......what's her name anyway?" my eyes grew wide when he asked me that. I tried to avoid his gaze but I have no choice but to answer.**

**"her name is uhhh...." I hesitated " It's actually Megan, our bosses daughter Megan"**

**"Dude no way! No wonder you act so weird around her. I've been wondering why the hell you're acting that way towards her. I thought you just don't like her but that totally cleared everything up."**

**"Want to know what's worse? She's our new next door neighbor. Dougie is over there now" I said while I placed my head on the table**

**"You came here to get away from her huh?"**

**I mumbled in reply.**


	12. Chapter 11: You Found Me

Laura's (Megan's Mom) POV

"Are you sure it's safe to let her live by herself? He could still be out there hunting for us, hunting for her."

"There's a possibility he is looking for you and that's why I put 24 hour guards around her house without her knowledge. Trust me nothing bad will happen to her ok."

I hesitantly nodded.

"We have to give her space. We need to let her grow up and be herself and she can't do that if we're constantly around protecting her. At least this way she thinks she's being unwatched, unguarded."

"I just wish nothing happens to her. I'm scared. We may have new names and identities but I know he'll be able to track us down."

Danny's POV

I've been avoiding staying at the house just in case Dougie invites her over or something, so today I'm here at Harrods even though I don't shop here.

It's so fascinating how ridiculously lavish the stuff here are and how mind blowing they costs.

I was walking around window shopping when I saw someone I never expected to see.

I followed her to make sure my eyes aren't playing games with me.

I held my breath when she turned around and that's when I confirmed that she's the person I suspected her to be.

"Mrs. Statford? Is that really you?"

the woman froze on her tracks.

She looked terified.

"Mrs. Statford it's me, Danny"

her eyes grew wide and opened her mouth to speak

"Oh my......is it really Danny." She looked at me from head to toe "You look so grown up....and your hair...... its straight. No wonder I didn't recognize you."

We exchanged smiles

"Would you join me for dinner?"

"Of course Mrs. Statford.....and uhhh how's Cassie? Is she here?" I asked excitedly

"We'll talk about her...and everything else over dinner okay. Shall we?" she said gesturing for me to enter the flashy restaurant.

"Can I help you ma'am" the waiter robotically asked

"Anywhere quiet and with privacy" she requested

the waiter led us the way to an empty booth. Not one soul can be seen around nor heard. We made our orders and sat in silence

"I can't believe I finally found you Mrs. Statford." she made a face when I said her name

"About that Danny, I'm not Mrs. Statford anymore, it's Mrs. Watson. I have remarried and changed my name. You see my daughter and I ran away from Bill, you know how he is, violent, possessive, and abusive. I couldn't take it anymore he's drinking habits worsened and I..... I just can't allow him to hurt me or..." she choked on the name "Cassie"

"I'm so sorry to hear that. How is she though. I returned to looking for her but no one knew where you have moved to."

"Cassie is doing better. Shes going to start college and she just moved into her new place. I think she's finally starting to find herself again. At first it was difficult because we moved to different places, hiding because Bill wouldn't leave us alone. He kept terrorizing us, hunting and threatening us. When I met my husband, we decided to change my name and Cassie's name so it would be more difficult for him to track us down." she continued.

"Watson? You didn't by any chance marry Mr. Watson the owner of the Watson Recording Company, now did you?"

"Well actually that's exactly who he is.......How do you know him?"

"Oh my god." I shook my head in disbelief

"What's wrong?"

"Cassie is Megan?"

she looked at me confused "Yes but Danny how did you know?"

"I ..uhhh... I messed up okay. I didn't know she changed her name. I met her at Trinity Academy when I transferred there for a month. We didn't really get along well at first but for some reason I felt a connection, but seeing that her name is different I just tried to forget her believing she's just some girl who looked somewhat similar to Cassie."

"You were that Danny Smith she was talking about." she confronted me

"She talked about me?"

"Of course she did, you broke her heart." my jaw dropped. I couldn't believe what I just heard. "Meggie became really different after running away from her father. She became too private with her life and I guess she was never able to spend her high school years a normal student would have because we over protected her. She told me that the two of you spent a day together and instantly she fell in love with you because you made her feel free. You made her feel normal. I don't know why she didn't realize that the two of you were the same Danny but that's the reason why she despised that Danny from school, because you had the same name. I guess she was hesitant to accept the idea that the Danny from her childhood and the Danny from her school are the same person because she was so hurt that both of them left her. If only you didn't change your last name then everything would have been jolly"

"I know but I decided I wouldn't use Jones anymore because of dad. He left the family for another woman."

"I see so this is your form of rebelling then. Oh boy."

"Umm Mrs. Watson?"

"Hmmm?" she said while sipping her drink

"Mrs. Watson, Megan lives next door to us."

"Oh my well that's problematic now is it. Danny I have a serious question and I want you to answer me only if you are 100 percent sure you can fulfill it"

all of a sudden my hands became clammy

"Danny, Bill hasn't stopped hunting us. The last time we saw him he threatened to kill Megan. I'm afraid that when he does find her he won't hesitate to do it."

my body grew stiff and yet I feel like I'm shaking

" put guards to watch her in case Bill attacks her. Now Megan doesn't know about these guards because we want her to feel like she's free and independent. Danny can you keep the promise you gave Cassie when you were little, to protect her and always be there for her?" she asked with teary eyes

with no hesitation I answered quickly

"Yes I've hurt her twice already, I think it's time for me to keep my promise and be there for her, to protect her."

Mrs. Watson held both of my hands and kissed them.

"I will forever be grateful for having known some one as kind hearted as you."

the night continued with conversations on lighter topics like why I got into the band and how my straight looks funny.

When we parted ways I was glad that I finally have found the girl I've been looking for. All this time she was standing right in front of me.


	13. Author's Note 2

Hello everyone :D

thanks for giving me positive reviews I really appreciate it.

Sorry if the story got a bit confusing and what not but I promise I'll try and provide more details on the characters.

Also, forgive me if my updates become scarce. I just started uni and as of right now its pretty easy but who knows it just might become impossibly unbearable. So if I don't update immediately you know the reason **: /**

anyway, that's it for now.


End file.
